


absentmindedly

by sadsunflowertumblr



Series: absentmindedly [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsunflowertumblr/pseuds/sadsunflowertumblr
Summary: "Bye, love you,” he says with a smile and pockets his phone....Wait.__Merlin says their first "love you" when saying goodbye to Arthur over a phone call without realising it. He proceeds to panic, but everything turns out fine.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: absentmindedly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	absentmindedly

“-You’ll have to tell me all about it later,” Merlin says with a laugh. “I’m already running late and I don’t want Gaius to be any more upset with me.”

“No, yeah, of course. We still on for tonight?” Arthur asks, hopeful.

“Definitely! I’ll see you when you pick me up. Bye, love you,” he says with a smile and pockets his phone.

...Wait.

Did he? Oh god, he did. He said the first “I love you” in the relationship and didn’t even think about it. How could he not have realised?

Merlin rushes to pull out his cell again, feeling himself start to hyperventilate. Using his shaking hands he presses the speed-dial to call Arthur, no less than a minute after their previous conversation, with the worry of being late to work far behind him. Before Arthur can get a word in after picking up, Merlin practically shouts into the receiver spewing rushed apologetic nonsense.

“Oh, god, Arthur! I’m so, so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to say that or put any pressure on you or anything, I swear! It was an accident! I’m sorry if it was too soon. I-I don’t want to ruin anything. Please forgive me. God, I feel so stupid. I know that you always tell me t-that I’m an idiot, but, I eh, I didn’t think it would honestly be something that’d ruin our relationship. I’m sorry that it’s early, you can just forget everything the happened, o-or, just like, maybe the past five minutes. You know? If what I said made you uncomfortable? A-And we can just move on if you want to, I’d understand if you don’t and if I freaked you. I’m so sorry, Arthur, I really am.”

Arthur’s chuckle filters through the phone’s speaker as Merlin is in between breaths to continue, the laugh he always makes when Merlin is being stupid but adorably amusing. His “I love you too, you idiot,” is followed by the beep of the call being disconnected.

Merlin brings the phone away from his ear to stare at the screen in despair, Arthur’s contact photo of them smiling together staring back at him with different options of what to do. Arthur hung up on him. Arthur hates him because Merlin was too pushy. Arthur doesn’t want to be with him anymore. Arthur is going to want to break up with him and it’ll be all Merlin’s fault.

_OH MY GOD_ , Merlin shouts in his head. _He said it back_ . His heart beats faster, blood thumps in his ears, his pulse practically exploding. _He said it back_. The thought repeats over and over in Merlin’s brain. A slow but large grin creeps up onto his face, chest bubbling with happiness. Arthur said he loves Merlin back after he absentmindedly said he loved Arthur. They said their first “love you’s”.

Merlin could feel his cheeks starting to hurt already as he exits his flat, locking the door behind him. He’ll have to talk to Arthur, the man who he loves, tonight about his reaction to it.


End file.
